


新婚之夜的滑板车

by sakura9allure



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura9allure/pseuds/sakura9allure
Summary: 钟情ABO里的第二辆小破车存档





	新婚之夜的滑板车

林在范终于接受了自己表弟已经有了alpha的事实。

他虽然不甘心把自己护了多年的弟弟交给别人，可是也无法阻挡美好的两情相悦，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，不再干涉王嘉尔的情感问题，和朴珍荣回家过滋润的小日子去了。

有趣的是，段家和王家的长辈意外地合得来，很快催促让二人去领了证，并且在第一次聚餐后，就敲定了一系列有关结婚典礼的事宜。

段宜恩和王嘉尔感到有些堂皇，却只能像个提线木偶一样，在两家长辈高涨的热情中，被迫投入了忙碌的准备中。要知道，以王家在军队里的人脉和段家在医界的实力，这结婚仪式的排场必定不是一般的牛逼。

经历了周密而细致的筹备后，盛大的婚礼终于即将到来。

今天是段医生和小王记者结婚的好日子。

虽然在这之前，两个人就已经上了本垒，但新婚的第一夜还是尤为值得纪念的。

盛大的典礼后，段宜恩推掉了一切应酬，在几个伴郎的掩护下，和王嘉尔一起回到了他们温暖的小家。毕竟春宵一刻值千金，怎能浪费在无聊的陪酒中呢？

不久前在婚礼上，王嘉尔几杯红酒下肚，也算是给自己壮了胆子。不理会身后的alpha，神秘兮兮地跑进浴室，手里还提着一个黑色的塑料袋。

他把头从门缝里探出来，对着正在脱衣服的alpha放了狠话。

“警告你不许偷偷进来，否则今晚就别上主卧的床。”

话音刚落，还不等段宜恩回答，浴室的门就啪的一声关上了。

看着小王同学想要搞事情，却又害羞的样子，段宜恩难得颇有耐心地乖乖靠在床上翻着杂志，心里不知道已经闪过了多少邪恶的想法。

白色的月光撒满窗台，留下满室温柔。浴室里断断续续的水声，让被晾了好一会儿的alpha有些难耐。他不由得幻想起自家omega洗澡的样子，下腹一阵燥热。

终于，水声停了。王嘉尔慢慢的推开浴室的门，光着脚从里面走出来。

刚刚洗完澡的omega身上还带着些潮气，半系不系的浴袍露出性感的锁骨，却又挡住了胸前最好的风光，让人的视线忍不住向里探究，颇有诱惑的意味。他渐渐靠近床边，好不矜持地直接跨坐在alpha身上，以居高而下的姿态献上自己的热吻。

段宜恩享受着唇齿交缠的感觉，用舌头灵活地攻略王嘉尔的每一寸口腔，空闲的双手不由地想要拽下碍事儿的白色浴袍，却王嘉尔被制止了。他看着王嘉尔从旁边拿出早已准备好的绳子，心中感到有些疑惑。

“今天可是我们的新婚之夜呢，可不能就这么白白浪费了。”

王嘉尔用圆润的小屁股蹭着段宜恩大腿，香甜的芝士味儿已经飘满了整个卧室。

“敢不敢玩个游戏，你赢了的话，今晚任你为所欲为。”

身下的人没有反驳，王嘉尔满意地将段宜恩的双手拷在床头，开始陈述今晚的游戏规则。

“只要你能忍住不射，就算我输了。”

听着omega语气里满满的挑衅，段宜恩那该死的胜负欲又开始发挥作用，任由自己的手被束缚在一起。

“嘎嘎这可不公平呐，如果你输了话可就要受惩罚呀！”

“少废话，先赢了我再说。”

不知是从哪里来的底气，王嘉尔在床上大胆地撩拨着段宜恩的每寸神经，颇有些没有明天的架势。

当他脱下自己的浴袍时，段宜恩终于明白他的自信从何而来。

此刻，王嘉尔全身上下未着寸缕，只有几片透明的纱料堪堪遮挡住重点部位，让看的人忍不住血脉喷张，浮想联翩。浅粉色的薄纱点缀在白皙的皮肤上，经过复杂的缠绕后，往胸前打上了一个优雅的蝴蝶结。在粗糙纹理的不断磨砂下，胸膛前小巧的乳尖已经有些硬挺，在冰冷的空气中绽放成绚烂的深红色。

更加过份的还在后面。

王嘉尔有些艰难地转了个身，毫不犹豫地含住alpha尺寸可观的肉棒。湿漉漉的小屁股在他不断的动作间蹭着alpha赤裸的胸膛，因为情动而流出的液体在上面留下道道透明的水痕。

段宜恩觉得自己就快要炸了。

身体最脆弱的部分被爱人暖湿的口腔包裹，即便是技巧生涩的取悦也足以让他得到心里和生理上双重的快感。omega诱人的后穴就在眼前，一张一合中不断流出淫液，仿佛在邀请人前来采摘。他闻着鼻尖前香甜的味道，忍不住用舌尖探入，灵巧地扫过温热的内壁，在吸允中发出阵阵羞人的水声。

王嘉尔艰难地吞吐着极速膨胀的肉棒，动作越发慢了下来。他清晰地感受到身下人的动作，想要逃离难耐的舔弄，却忍不住撅起屁股，以求暂时的抚慰。

随着alpha舌尖深入的刺探，从后穴里面传来的瘙痒却愈演愈烈，让他不得不几乎完全放弃了吞吐，双手不自觉地抚慰起已经完全挺立的小“嘉尔”，夹紧后穴希望能得到更多的快感。

当段宜恩的舌尖扫过内壁上的凸起时，王嘉尔觉得自己眼前闪过一道白光，从后穴中喷涌出一道水柱，浓稠的白色精华释放在段宜恩经精瘦的腹肌上。

真丢脸，竟然这么快就射了。

高潮后的omega浑身无力，瘫软在alpha身上。王嘉尔觉得自己还是too young too simple，才会妄想要挑战段宜恩的忍耐力。辛辛苦苦准备了这么久的报仇计划非但没能实现，反倒赔上了所有的赌注，只能案板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割，真是太不划算了。

正当他还有力气胡思乱想的时候，段宜恩已经挣脱了手上的束缚，飞快地将他压在身下，就着跪趴的姿势，狠狠地贯穿汁水四溢的小穴。alpha解开王嘉尔胸前的蝴蝶结，有些恶趣味地用粉色的带子去蹭小“嘉尔”的顶端，粗暴地拉扯着王嘉尔胸前微微肿大的红樱，在omega光滑的后背留下一串清晰的吻痕。

“段宜恩，你……你怎么……啊……”

王嘉尔张大了眼睛，有些惊恐地回头看着把情趣手铐弄断的人，话语里只剩下难耐的呻吟。

在alpha猛烈的攻势下，omega不得不翘高圆润的小屁股，腰部塌成诱惑的弧度，让alpha干红了眼，甚至一度就快要钉在omega的身体里，终于顶进了更加湿滑的生殖腔。

标记，成结。

这不是第一次，却依旧充满仪式感。

段宜恩近乎虔诚地吻着王嘉尔的唇，用自己的方式表达着浓烈的爱意，满腔的激情烫得王嘉尔不由地留下了感动的眼泪。

“宜恩，我们生个孩子吧！”

这大概是王嘉尔此刻能想到的最好的告白词句。

射精的过程十分漫长，滚烫的液体充满生殖腔，让omega的小肚子都微微鼓了起来。

在高潮过后，王嘉尔夹紧半软的肉棒，不让段宜恩抱他去清理，用纯真又诱惑的语气闹着要精液在肚子里多留一会儿，希望明天就能够怀上他的宝宝。

没有哪个正常的alpha在看到这样的画面后还忍得住的，还埋在omega体内的性器很快就再次复苏，飞快地进出已经被操得松软的小穴，新一轮的激情又即将开始。

夜，还很长……


End file.
